Ceci n'est pas un jeu, Ōsama
by Ellio C. Dutt
Summary: Univers Alternatif, différent du jeu original -NO SPOIL-. Quinze adolescents enfermés dans une école, vous connaissez le plot n'est-ce pas. Ce n'est pas une espèce de "jeu du roi" pour rien, après tout, puisque personne ne peut en sortir. Rating T pour la majorité des chapitres, rating M pour les punitions. SendYourOCs [7/7 Garçons  8/8 Filles]
Oya oya world !

Je sais que c'est moche, tout ça, mais ceci est une annonce~

Merci à l'inspiration, tout ça, je compte faire un SYOC de mon côté. Pour les quelques lecteurs de NKG, don't worry, je continue de le traduire, c'est même pas une question. J'ai juste besoin de faire une petit pause, parce que les chapitres anglais sortent très vite, je suis déjà en retard :c (à peu près deux chapitre et demi de retard, tout ça. C'est très la joie.)

La partie 2 du chapitre 1 devrait bientôt sortir, parce que j'me bouge le cul, mais je reprends donc mon annonce :

Je lance un SYOC sur Danganronpa (bien sûr). Ne vous attendez pas aux mêmes ficelles que le premier jeu ou à celle de Lloyd's fics, je ne me permettrai jamais d'faire du plagiat. C'est du DR, mais avec des trucs en plus, quoi~

 **Quelques p'tits trucs :**

• Je suis obligé de limiter l'âge des persos entre 16 (le minimum) et 18-19 ans selon la période de l'année et un éventuel redoublement, tout ça.

• **Attention léger spoil :** les ultimes "despair", "hope", "luck" n'ont pas lieu d'être, donc je ne les prends pas o/

• Bien entendu, je n'accepte que les OC (Original Character), donc je veux pas voir des persos de l'univers DR =3 Ni d'éventuel "Naruto Uzumaki", ou quelque chose du genre =3

• Si vous avez peur que je ne comprenne pas la différence entre le nom et le prénom de votre personnage, vous pouvez le détailler. C'est toujours apprécié =3

• Bien sûr, les personnages sont majoritairement japonais, mais un nom d'origine non-japonaise est accepté sans problème si justifié =3 (parents séparés, naturalisation en cours, tout ça =3)

• N'hésitez pas à bourrer votre fiche de détails sympathiques, c'est toujours rigolo pour écrire dessus ensuite~

• Je préfère les MP que les reviews -pour envoyer des fiches- parce que ça laisse le suspens *^*

Voilà la fiche, pour ceux que ça intéresse =3

Nous sommes actuellement à **3/7 GARÇONS ET 5/8 FILLES**

 **Nom :  
** **Genre : (masculin/féminin)  
** **Ultimate :  
** **Âge :  
** **Date de naissance : JJ/MM  
** **Groupe sanguin :** (n'oubliez pas les rhésus o/)

 **Taille : cm  
** **Poids : kg**

 **Physique :** (je vous laisse quelques trucs, mais vous pouvez très bien me faire des descriptions de 5 pages -que je condenserais- ou une liste. : cheveux, yeux, peau, corpulence, signes distinctifs, tics et tocs physiques. Si vous savez dessiner : un ch'tit dessin, c'est toujours sympa.~)

 **Vêtements :**

 **Histoire :** (généralement les faits importants seulement, ou pas =3 c'est selon l'inspiration j'ai envie de dire)

 **Aime :  
** **N'aime pas :**

 **Plus grande peur :** (ça peut être un truc débile ou un truc exploitable =3)  
 **Secret :** (pareil~ mais avoir un mobile de meurtre c'est bien aussi.)

 **Rôle dans les enquêtes :  
** **Rôle dans les tribunaux :**

 **Personnes qu'il/elle apprécierait :  
** **Personnes qu'il/elle n'apprécierait pas :**

 **Citations / phrases-type :** (le genre de phrase que sort votre personnage. Pensez à lui comme si c'était un PNJ dans un jeu vidéo, et pas mal de phrases vont venir d'elles-mêmes. Bien sûr, les trucs que je donne là ne sont que des exemples =3)  
• **1ère rencontre :** (cette fameuse rencontre où votre personnage donne minimum son nom et son ultimate, j'en ai besoin =3)

 **N'importe où :  
** • **Quelqu'un veut lui parler : ""  
** • **Conversation terminée : ""**

 **Réaction à un corps :** **""**

 **Si accusé(e) : ""**

 **Pendant les fouilles :** **""**

 **Dans l'ascenseur (avant tribunal) : ""**

 **Après tribunal : ""**

(Oh et puis tiens, j'suis preneur des idées de meurtre, punition, tout ça~)

BIEN SÜR que je serais toujours présent pour vous si vous me postez une fiche, bien sûr, et je compte également sur vous pour me prévenir d'un éventuel OOC =3 C'est important, quand même, que je respecte un minimum les persos qu'on m'envoie~

D'ailleurs, non, je ne comptais pas écrire un truc du point de vue de "mon" personnage (parce que j'en ai un) puisque je compte plutôt faire un pov entre tous les personnages, en tournant par chapitre, ou quelque chose du genre. Donc j'ai pas envie de mettre de l'appui sur le mien dès le début x')

Voilà =3 Désolé pour l'annonce~ Le prochaine chapitre de NKG sort bientôt =3


End file.
